The invention further relates to a method to use the described composition to:                (i) reduce or remove existing symptoms or prevent the user from incurring symptoms resulting from musculoskeletal distress such as a measurable decrease in the range of movement, a measurable increase in muscle soreness, or a measurable amount of inflammation resulting from physical exertion, and/or        (ii) to reduce or prevent longer-term detrimental effects associated with such physical activities, such as bone, cartilage or ligament wear, thinning or damage, and/or        (iii) to help maintain any metabolic metal mineral or electrolyte imbalances or depletion resulting from metabolic processes induced by such activities (e.g. osteopenia) by delivering the composition using an acceptable carrier for an acceptable period of time.        
The core components of the invention are comprised of a blend of at least 0.1% by weight of type II collagen derived from an acceptable source, and at least 0.1% by weight of one acceptable edible metal salt selected from the group Magnesium (Mg), Manganese (Mn), Calcium (Ca), Zinc (Zn) or Iron (Fe), where all metal ions are bound or associated to a counter-ion appropriate for the intended use, and which, generally speaking, are blended into an acceptable carrier or delivery mechanism for the intended use.
Furthermore, with respect to the composition, it should be noted that:                (i) the type II collagen is most likely (>98% amino acid match according to known databases) coded by the COL2A1 gene and derived from an avian or mammalian source,        (ii) is not-likely hydrolyzed or enzymatically cleaved,        (iii) the type II collagen may or may not be in its native state and may or may not require stabilization by preservatives or other additives.        
With respect to the associated method, generally speaking, it is anticipated that the composition is orally administered using an acceptable delivery vehicle and for a period of at least 7 days and up to a maximum of 20 years. Furthermore, it should be further noted that the invention may be used by humans or animals, pets, or other individuals who present symptoms of musculoskeletal distress including pain, stiffness, fatigue, weakness, limited range of movement, or inflammation, the composition may simultaneously be used to prevent the long-term degradation or weakening of the bone and its constituent fibers and inorganic materials.
Individuals who, due to a variety of factors including age, injury, repetitive stress, regular exercise, physical activity or bearing heavy loads, frequently experience short term side effects that include temporary loss of range of motion, inflammation, or muscle soreness. These conditions, which may lead to long term effects such as bone wear, weakened tendons or other chronic issues. In most cases, such symptoms do not require clinical treatment and a medical prescription, is not necessary, however, they do interfere with regular activities such as work, exercise and child-care. Existing commercial oral remedies often require multi-gram doses, and have low compliance and/or low response rates. It would be desirable to have a composition that can be delivered in a small and effective daily dose, preferably less than 1 grain per serving per day, and even more preferably less than 100 milligrams per day, which/that can reduce or prevent or remove both measurable short term symptoms of distress and/or chronic long-term and measurable health symptoms associated with musculoskeletal wear and metabolic imbalances resulting from high physical activity levels, physical exertion, sports, or repetitive motions.
Furthermore, it would also be desirable to have a composition that uses safe and effective ingredients that do not require oversight by a physician. Still further, it would be desirable to have a composition that may be administered orally without sophisticated medical technology, and would be effective by more than one mechanism of action so as to increase the percentage of the population for which it is effective. Therefore, there currently exists a need in the industry for a composition and/or an associated method to counteract symptoms of musculoskeletal distress in the broad population and slow degenerative processes by administering a small effective dose of a composition comprised by type II collagen, and at least one acceptable metal salt selected from the group of Magnesium (Mg), Manganese (Mn), Calcium (Ca), Iron (Fe), and/or Zinc (Zn), where metals are bound or associated with an acceptable counter-ion or carrier.
The present invention is unique in that it is different from other dietary supplement compositions, and is administered in a dose of not more than 1000 mg.
More specifically, the present invention is unique due to the presence of the combination of:                (1) a type II collagen protein that is not enzymatically hydrolyzed,        (2) at least one salt of a mineral selected from the group calcium, magnesium, zinc, iron, and manganese, and optionally        (3) other additives including but not limited to Vitamin classes A, B, D, E and K, amino acids or hyaluronic acid. Furthermore, the process associated with the aforementioned invention is likewise unique and different from known processes and solutions.        
More specifically, the present invention process owes its uniqueness to the fact that the small effective oral dose may be attributed to the dual action of the immune response, bone resorption and tissue repairing and maintenance effects of the composition.